The present invention relates generally to the field of medication delivery, and more specifically to ensuring a patient receives the proper medication.
As the utilization of pharmaceuticals in medicine has drastically increased in recent years, the incidence of improper administration of pharmaceuticals has also increased. Patients who are prescribed a medication largely rely on the pharmacist or other medication provider to ensure they are receiving the correct prescribed medication. In cases where a medication provider makes a mistake, or may be otherwise motivated to provide a different medication than has been prescribed, a patient may be provided an incorrect medication that could potentially be unsafe for that patient.